Future Generations
by jedimaster-jaina-solo
Summary: Meria Skywalker is frustrated with her dad, so she heads off on her own, to prove she can take care of herself. R
1. Rebellion

***Chapter 1***

Rebellion

Meria Skywalker wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She held her lightsaber in a two handed grip. As she circled her opponent she kept her eyes focused on it. The Force warned her a split-second early that a strike was coming. She parried a slash on her right side and then overhead and quickly on the right again. A strike came straight at her head. She waited until the last possible moment and ducked and went into a roll. The momentum of the roll as she slammed into her opponent brought the figure tumbling over the top of her. She completed the roll and jumped up quickly. Before the figure could regain balance, Meria was slashing down at his back. Her opponent blocked the attack by blocking over his head, the purple blade pointed down his back. He jumped up and did a spin in the air and threw an attack at Meria. She batted it away and brought her blade in at his neck. His parry flung her blade out wide and she barely brought it back in time to block a blow at her mid section. 

She could feel sweat running down the side of her face and her red-blonde hair stuck to her neck and her shirt clung to her hot back. Though she was covered in sweat, she had a small smile on her face and determination in her eyes. She was barely breathing hard and she was proud of herself. She was enjoying this battle. Lightsaber duels always took her mind off of the problems in life that could not be solved by a simple duel. When she was fighting, she felt in control of the situation. Like her dad always said, Meria had inherited her mother's stubborn fighting spirit. She gave herself to the Force and she blocked blow after blow. Her blade went into offensive mode and she attacked the form aggressively. Finally she did a Force-assisted jump over her opponent's head. She quickly caught his blade from behind and flicked her wrist, sending his lightsaber across the room. She did a jump-spin, and kicked his feet out from under him. She flipped him over and pointed her lightsaber at his throat.

Meria smiled at her opponent and shut down her lightsaber. "Good fight, Ben. Thanks. I needed a little work out."

"Ha, I was just being easy, little sis. Just wait 'til next time. I'll get you." Ben laughed. He lifted his legs and kicked the air, sending himself flipping to his feet. He ruffled his sister's hair and said, "You're actually getting good."

Meria shot Ben a mock glare and smoothed her ponytail. "I tell you every day not to mess up my hair. Mine's not short enough to lay back down straight…And if I wasn't about to take a shower anyway, I'd kill you." She laughed as she ruffled her older brother's hair in retaliation. Then she jogged off to the refresher**.**

An hour later, Meria felt vigorated and watching a holovid. Her dad, Luke Skywalker, sat down beside her and patted her shoulder. "I saw the fight. Very impressive. You know, you certainly have Mara's fighting spirit, along with talent."

"Yea, yea. I know." Meria rolled her eyes.

"But I also saw that you used anger and aggression," her father added solomly. "Anger can lead…"

"To the Dark Side," Meria interrupted frustrated. "I know. You always tell me that. You're always finding something wrong with what I do." As her temper rose, she stood up, her voice rising as well. She was angry now. "Why can't I ever do anything right. You never grill Ben like this."

"I know, Meri, I just want you to stay clear of things that can hurt you, including the Dark Side."

"Well, you wanna know something, Dad? I am fifteen. Have been for several months now. I am capable of taking care of myself. Why can't you understand that?" She stomped off to her room and slammed the door closed behind her using the Force. She sat on her bed and tried unsuccessfully to calm herself using Jedi Calming Techniques. _*Why can't I ever do anything right? It's not fair. I get in trouble for everything I do and Ben gets away with it all. If they don't love me enough to be fair, I'll find my own way through the Universe. * _As she thought this, she grabbed a bag and started packing. 

Later, under the cover of darkness, Meria quietly and stealthily left the house. Withher lightsaber clipped to her belt, a fully loaded blaster in her holster, and her bag of most valuable possessions across her, she tiptoed out to her very own ship. The _Dream_ had been given to her by her Uncle Han and his family. Her cousin Jaina had taught her to fly long before she had been able to own a starship herself. She left a message on Ben's comlink and boarded her ship. She quietly lit the repulsorlifts and without a sound cleared the atmosphere. _*Let's see. Where should I go? * _She thought to herself. _*Dad always talked about the races he used to watch on Tatooine, and how much he always wanted to leave it. I'll go there and see why he hated it so much. And I'd love to watch a race…or participate in one myself._ * She allowed herself a small grin at the mental picture of her winning a race. She typed the coordinates into the navicomputer and jumped into hyperspace.


	2. Escape

***Chapter 2***

Escape

As Meria was flying through hyperspace, her comlink started to beep. She unclipped it from her belt and looked at the screen. It was Ben. She really didn't feel like talking to him so she let it continue beeping until it stopped. For what seemed like hours, Meria watched the star-less space, until dropping off into a dreamless sleep.

The next thing Meria knew, her computer chimed, warning her that the_ Dream_ would be dropping out of hyperspace in one minute. She glanced at her chronometer and realized it was nearly 0800 hours back on Coruscant. As she came out of hyperspace stars and planets streaked back into existence, and Meria looked out of the view port and saw Tatooine and its two rising sun's as she was nearing the planet. She decided to land in the outskirts of the planet so she wouldn't be seen. 

After she had carefully landed and had gotten out of her ship, she started walking toward the nearest sign of civilization. As she traveled, her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since the day before. As soon as she arrived in a small, dusty town called Mos Espa, she went straight to a fruit stand on the side of the dirt road. With the few credits she had, she bought a ripe fruit, one she had never seen before, and ate it as she continued walking. 

_*I'll have to trade my possessions that I brought for some more credits*_ she thought to herself.

Meria heard loud cheering and as she got closer, she saw it was coming from some kind of arena. There were a lot of people were running to get into it. 

"What's going on in there?" Meria asked one of the creatures passing her by.

"There's a podrace that's about to start," shouted back the alien creature as he continued to run to the arena.

_*Hmmm… A podrace, huh? I guess I can wait to trade my things. After all, I'm in no hurry*_

Meria followed the pressing crowd of people. She had never seen a live podrace before, but she had seen some recorded races on one of her holovids. She ran faster hoping she would get a good seat, but as she ran she bumped into a human boy and accidentally tumbled on top of him. She quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry," she apologized after he had stood up. Her cheeks were turning red with embarrassment as she got a good look at him. He was taller than her, and probably a few years older than her, not to mention really hot.

"It's okay," he replied. He smiled at her and tilted his head a bit to get his chin length dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes. "I'm Cy."

"I'm, uh, Meria," she replied shyly returning the smile.

"Glad to meet you. Are you going to see the podrace?" asked Cy.

"Uh, yeah." replied Meria cautiously.

"Do you wanna sit by me? I'm here by myself."

"Yea, sure. I'm by myself too. I've never seen a live podrace. I've only seen one's on holovids."

"Never? You poor deprived girl," he joked. "They're really exciting. I've seen so many I've lost count."

They entered the arena together and found some seats. The podrace was about to start. Meria saw a creature on a high balcony announcing the podracing entries in basic and another creature translating it to a language she didn't understand. Cy handed her a view screen that would show the different pods up close once the race had started. When the announcers had finished, all the podrace's started their engines and took off when the light flashed go. Meria found it was really exciting, just as Cy had told her. It was so loud and so fast it was unbelievable! Cy pointed out a Dug podracer named Rutice Beligue. He was in the lead. She thought for sure that he would win. He was way ahead of the others and was pushing speed to the limit. 

Meria looked over at Cy. He seemed to be enjoying the race as much as she was. She smiled.

"Go, Rutice! Go!" she screamed, her adrenaline pumping.

_*This is way more exciting than anything on Coruscant. *_

_Earlier_

Luke woke up, sensing something was wrong. He glanced over at Mara, who was sleeping peacefully. He planted a light kiss on her cheek and crawled out of their bed to go check on the children. He silently crept into Ben's room. He was asleep. Walking down the hallway Luke stopped to think before entering Meria's room. He knew that the argument they had the day before had made Meria extremely angry with him. He also knew that because she was now old enough to care for herself, to some extent, she had to make some of her own choices. He still had to check on her though. He was her father. He quietly opened her bedroom door. 

She wasn't in her bed. 

Fear welled up in Luke's heart. What if something had happened to her? It would be all his fault. 

Her window was opened. He looked over on her bureau. Her lightsaber and some of her belongings were missing. Now he realized what had happened. She had run away from home. Yes. Of that, he was now certain. He could feel it. He had to wake Mara. 

*_Mara*_ he sent through the Force.

Mara stirred. _*What is it, Luke*_ she sent back. She could sense his fear. Then, jerking fully awake, she felt something was not right. She rushed in to Meria's room where she felt Luke's presence. He was starring out Meria's open window.

As Luke's torn voice her ears, she felt his deep, agonizing pain, "Meria has run away from home." His voice was shaky. He tried to control it.

Luke turned away from her. "We—had an argument last night."

"She ran away?" Mara asked, stunned. She sat down on Meria's bed. "I know she's been angry lately, but I never expected it to come to this. Are you sure?" Mara searched the Force for her daughter's usually strong presence, but found nothing near by.

"Yes, I'm sure. She took her lightsaber and some of her things." Luke faced Mara and their eyes met. "Should I wake Ben? We might be able to find out where she's gone."

"No, not yet. We should try to find her through the Force first. Ben might wake up by himself if he senses it. We should let him sleep. We don't want to worry him."

Luke knew his wife was right. He sat down on their daughter's bed next to his her. He took Mara's hand and searched the Force trying to find Meria, and trying to calm himself. Mara did the same. 

Although they were worried, they didn't sense she was in any danger. 

Not yet.


	3. Belonging

***Chapter 3***

Belonging

After the podrace ended Cy asked, "Want to come over to my house for lunch?" 

"Uh, sure," Meria replied. "I guess I am pretty hungry."

Cy led her to his house. When they got there, they where greeted by another boy, about Meria's age.

"Hey, Cy! Have fun? Oh, and who is this?" the younger boy asked noticing Meria.

"This is Meria, I met her at the podrace," Cy explained. "Meria this is my younger brother, Dante."

"Hi," Meria said and shook Dante's outstretched hand. 

Meria looked at Dante, and realized he was cuter then his brother. He had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. *_This is awesome! * _Thought Meria, *_Two really hot guys! *_

"Is Mom home?" Cy asked. "We wanted to get some lunch."

"No," Dante replied. "She had to work, again. So, I guess you're on your own. I was just about to get something to eat at the market, we could all go together."

"Sounds good," Cy replied. "That okay with you Meria?" 

"Sure," Meria replied.

After they ate, Cy and Dante showed Meria around a little bit.

"So where exactly are you from?" Cy asked.

"I live on Coruscant," Meria answered.

"Why are you out here?" Dante asked.

"I ran away from home," Meria said, like it was no big deal.

Cy and Dante looked at her surprised.

"You're wondering why I ran away from home right? Well, my parents are so unfair. I can't do anything right, and my brother is like the perfect little angel, and I'm looking for somewhere I belong" Meria explained. "Now stop asking me questions, I feel like I'm being interrogated." 

Cy and Dante laughed, "Sorry!" 

Meria was starting to feel a little more comfortable around them. They were both really nice, and cute!

"So, do you guys ever podrace, besides just watching the races?" Meria asked.

Dante and Cy both laughed.

"Only one human has ever podraced," Dante explained. "And that was a long time ago. No human has attempted it after him."

"Oh, really?" Meria asked interested. "I bet I could."

Cy laughed. "I highly doubt that Meria. No offense but humans just don't race, and why do you think it will be any different with you?"

Meria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who was the only human to podrace, what was his name?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker," Dante answered. "He had the Force, they say that's why he could race so well."

"Oh, my gosh! Anakin Skywalker!?" Meria asked.

"Ya," Cy answered. "What's it to you?"

"He was my grandfather," Meria explained.

"Wait, doesn't that make you, like, famous?" Dante asked. "Because didn't he turn into Darth Vader, and his son start the Jedi Academy or something?"

"Yes. His son, Luke Skywalker, is my dad. But that does not make me famous," Meria explained. "I don't like being recognized just because of my family. I want to get recognized for what _I_ do."

"So, you're a Jedi, then?" Cy asked.

"Yes, I am." Proving that she could use the Force she 'called' a piece of fruit to her, and bit into it.

_Back on Coruscant_

"Leia," Luke started. "Meria has run away from home."

"What?" Leia asked. "She ran away from home? Why?"

"We got into a fight about the Dark side," he explained.

"Oh, I get it. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"No. We've been trying to reach her through the force the whole morning, but she's ignoring us."

"Why don't I have Jaina try?" Leia asked. "She has a pretty good relationship with Meria, and Meria will probably open up more to a cousin."

"That's a good idea, have Jaina try and tell me if you get anywhere."

"OK." And with that the transmission ended.

Leia went to Jaina's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Jaina voiced. 

"I know you're here taking a break from finding a place to live and all but..." Jaina caught Leia off.

"You need me to do something, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Meria ran away from home, and she's not responding to Luke or Mara, or Ben for that matter. So, maybe you could try her," Leia explained.

"Okay, I will. This might take awhile though."


	4. Challenges

Chapter 4

Challenges

Meria, Dante, and Cy were walking down the street drinking a favorite beverage of Tatooine residents.  Meria walked in the middle with the boys on either side of her.    
                Meria grinned.  "I'm gonna try it.  When is the next race?"  
Dante looked at Cy doubtfully.  "In a couple weeks.  Boonta Eve is the most popular race of the year. " He hesitated. "But I don't think you should do it.  It's very dangerous."  
                Meria smirked. "I laugh in the face of danger.  Will you guys help me find a pod?"  
                "Sure!" Cy said.  He loved to watch pod races and if he knew the winner, it would make him famous around his friends.  
                 "Thanks." Meria put her arm around Dante's shoulders and waved her hand slowly in front of her as if she was reading a headline..  "Imagine it.  Meria Skywalker, second human ever to survive a podrace, much less win!"   She was jumping up and down with exitement.  "Where do we find a pod?"

                "My friend has one that he won in a game of Sabaac.  He'll let us use it." Dante replied and with a grin he motioned them to follow him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Absolutely not!" Namron exclaimed.  The Anadian paced his workshop and his antenna's were twitching. 

"Come on, Ron." Dante pleaded.  "This is my friend Meria.  She's a Jedi.  She can do it."

Namron studied Meria and his horns seemed to glow.  Meria could feel him probing her through the Force.  Her first instinct was to shield herself, but she calmed herself and allowed him to inspect her.  

                "I don't know, Dante.  She seems honest enough…but I don't want my pod damaged."

                "Look Namron, Only one human has ever podraced…right?" After he nodded Meria continued. "That was Anakin Skywalker…my grandfather."  The alien gasped and began pacing again.  He walked around his pod and ran his hand along the cool metal.  

"Fine." He said as he finally relented.  "But if anything happens to my baby…you will pay for it."  He emphasized the word 'will'.  

Dante let out a sigh and Cy grinned ear to ear.  Meria's face was glowing with excitement.  "Well, lets get to work."  She grabbed some wax and polisher solutions and began to make the pod shine.  

As she scrubbed the pod clean she caught herself watching Dante.  He was on the other side of the pod, delicately polishing the metal in front of him.  He looked up and grinned at her and she felt herself blush, but she smiled and got back to work.  "Thanks guys." She said as she worked.  "I don't know how I'll be able to make this up to ya'll." 

"Aw…it was nothing." Dante said modestly.  

Cy, on the other hand, said "Yea. I knew I could do it.  It'll take a long time to pay us back." 

"Cy!" Dante cried.  He turned to Meria, "You don't have to pay us back.  It gives us something to do, in the least."  He grinned at her.  "We've been working for a while.  Let's take a water break." 

"Sure." Meria grinned and followed him.

Cy smirked. "I think I'll stay and work for a while."

"Whatever."  Dante grabbed Meria's hand. "Come-on.  I know the best place to get water."  He took her to a hut down the dirt road.  Inside it was dark and cool, unlike most places on Tatooine.  He went into a back room and grabbed two mugs from a hook on the wall.  He walked across the room and filled the glasses from a shallow well.  "Not many people know about this place.  The well is shallow but the water is fresh.  It is the only place to get water besides buying it from moisture farmers."

"Cool!" exclaimed Meria.  She sat beside Dante on the edge of the well and sipped her water.  "I've been wondering.  What is Namron?"

                Dante laughed.  "You live on Coruscant?  Well, I guess not many ever leave the Unknown

Regions so you shouldn't have heard of them.  He is an Anadian.  They live on the planet Anad in the Unknown Regions.  Anad is a planet close to the size of Tatooine. It is a little larger and has one sun and 3 moons. Approximately one half of the planet is jungle. It has a few lakes among a forest of trees and wild life. The other half of the planet is largely country. There are farms that are very large and spaced very far apart. There are villages in various places in the jungle, all camouflaged and among the trees. In the farms there are only occasional towns where farmers get their supplies. There are only 2 cities on the whole planet, one at each pole. These areas are very springy-like and the cities are very much like earth ones today. In the Northern city, Kram, there is an amusement park that is very large. The Southern city, Nahgem, is very much the same except instead of a theme park is has a museum of historical life of a variety of planets, including Anad. This city also has a large scientific lab. Many experiments take place in this top-secret lab and the galaxy's most talented scientists are Anadians.  Actually, I'm not supposed to know about the lab but Namron's Grandfather worked there, so he knew about it.  You can't tell anyone ok?"  
                "Ok." She promised.

                 "Anyways," he continued, "The have horns that provide them with a sixth sense type thing.  It has radar and a heat sensor and can pick up sound waves millions of miles away.  They're antennas allow them to have telepathic communication with any other Anadian or some Force-sensitive beings.  They don't have eyelids, so whenever Namron leaves his hut he must wear special goggles created on Anad.  They are a very interesting species."

                "Is he a Jedi?  I felt him probing me."

"I don't think so.  But there is rarely an Anadian who is not Force-sensitive.  But they hardly ever leave their planet, and therefore are not trained."

"Ohhh," she said softly, finally catching on.  "I'm going to have to tell my dad about this when I get home." She changed the subject, "Have you always lived on Tatooine?" 

"Yea." He replied. "My dad was killed in a skirmish between his lone ship and pirates on a mission to find a place to move to.  We were thinking about moving to Corellia.  So until we have a way to go check out a place to live, in a more enjoyable environment, we're stuck here." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She consoled.  Then her face lit up, but was unnoticeable because of the dim light.  "Can I meet your mom sometime?" 

"Yea.  You can eat dinner with us tonight.  She'll be home by then."

Meria jumped up and hugged him because she was so exited.  She had a plan.  This would definitely pay them back, and she might get to spend more time with her new friends too.  'I hope this works' she thought.  
    
  
    
  
   
  



	5. Starting

A/N.  Here's the next chapter.  I want to thank starwars254 for helping with this story.  We alternate chapters and my other friend, known as Jaina, wrote several chapters too.  Once again, We do not own any of the SW characters (Luke, Jaina, Mara, Ben, ect) We do own Meria, Dante, Cy, Lara, and I personally created Namron, the Anadian.    
  
yaebginn- yes, Ben is around 17 but there is no set age.  But we'll just say he's 17.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  Keep it up. And without further ado… 

***Chapter 5***

Starting

Cy and Dante showed Meria around their house. It was small, but it was home. Meria tried to calm down some but she was still wired with excitement. They went to sit down at the table in the tiny kitchen to talk while they waited for Cy and Dante's mom to get home.

"So, what do people do around here for fun, not including podracing?" Meria questioned.

"We hang out with our friends and go to the markets to see if they have any interesting stuff. You know, the usual," Cy replied.

"And explore the planet," Dante added, smiling. His grin reminded Meria of her Uncle Han's. Lopsided. It almost made her laugh, just watching him.

"Do either of you have girlfriends?" she asked casually, trying not to sound desperate.

"Nope. I'm still single," said Dante with a wink.

They all laughed. Meria smiled to herself.

"I do," Cy said. "Her name is Caitlin."

Meria heard the front entrance door open in the living room. 

"Hi, boys. Sorry, I'm late. I just had to pick up a couple things over at the market and--oh, who's this Cy and Dante's mom asked when she walked into the kitchen. She set three paper bags, filled with different kinds of foods, down on the counter.

"Hi, Mom. This is Meria," said Cy. "I met her at the podrace and invited her over for dinner. I hope it's okay with you."

"Oh, it's quite all right," replied his mom with a smile. She walked over to Meria and held out her hand. Meria shook it. "A friend of my yours is a friend of mine. I hope salad is okay."

"Salad is fine." Meria smiled at the kind lady.

"My name is Lara Cady. You can call me Lara." She went over to the counter and started to take the food from her bags and fill the shelves on the walls. She cut up some fruits, put them in a dish and set it on the table as well as some plates. 

After they ate dinner, Lara asked Meria if she had a place to stay for the night.

"No," Meria admitted. She was slightly embarrasses because she hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Well than, you must stay with us," Lara told her.

"If I won't be a bother to you, and if you have room for me."

Lara showed her to a room at the far end of the house.

"You can sleep here."

"Thank-you so much for having me," Meria said to Lara. "And dinner was delicious."

"Your very much welcome here." Lara walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

_*Tomorrow I get to practice podracing, * _she remembered. _*This is awesome. I meet two really great guys. I get to podrace. And I get to be away from my family for a while. What could be better right now? * _She knew she was too excited to sleep, but she turned out her light and slipped under the light sheet on her sleep couch and tried anyway. She stared up at the stone ceiling and thought about her family. 

_*They probably miss me like crazy. *_ She decided she would contact them through the Force just to let them know she was okay. She felt her father and mother searching for her. She lightly touched their minds with hers. She could sense their relief in knowing she was fine. She also could feel them starting to fire questions at her, and decided to cut the communication off.

_*Tomorrow is a new day. Another exciting one at that. *_ She quietly laughed, and started to drift off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meria rushed to get ready. It said on her chronometer that it was already ten hundred hours. She had slept-in much longer than she had wanted to.

*_So much for getting an early start*,_ she thought to herself.

As she headed into the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked apples filled her nose. Dante, Cy and Lara were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Meria," said Lara. "How did you sleep?" She got up, filled a glass of blue for Meria, cut a slice of cornbread and gave her a baked apple.

"Fine," Meria replied. She looked over at Dante and caught him smiling at her. He looked back down at his half-eaten slice of bread when she saw him. She smiled to herself, sat down and took a drink of her milk.

After they were all done, the teenagers went outside. They started walking down a dusty road.

"I can't stay," said Cy. "I've got to go meet Caitlin." He walked up ahead, by himself, and turned into one of the shops on the side of the road.

"See you later," Meria called after him. She looked over at Dante. "What are we gonna do, now?"

"How about we go over to Namron's house and practice your podracing skills?"

"Sounds good to me."

Together, they walked to his house. When they got there, Namron was already out back working on the shinning blue and gold painted pod.

"Hey!" Namron exclaimed as Dante and Meria walked up to him. "I'm just finishing up the last few things."

"Can we help with anything?" Dante asked.

"Sure. Just pass me that thing over there." He pointed to something on the ground.

"This?" Dante picked up what Ron was pointing to: a funny-looking tool.

"Yea."

Dante passed it to him. Ron tinkered with a few more things on his pod. Within a few minutes it was completed.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Ron asked, in awe.

"She sure is," Meria replied. "So, when do I get to try her out?" Meria started to get excited, again. She couldn't wait to ride this thing.

"Right now. Hop in. We'll see if it runs."

She sat down on the hard seat in the pod and put on the gray helmet Ron passed her. "Now what do I do?"

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed. "Just flip up that switch and hold on!"

Meria did. The engine started up. "It works!" she shouted over the loud roaring.

"That I gathered! Shut it off."

She flipped the switch back to the off position. The engine quieted down.

"Now all we have to do is find an open space where Meria can fly this baby." Namron said. He shouted into the back door of his house, "Mom! Me, Dante and one of his friends are gonna go exploring."

"Okay," His mom shouted back. "Be careful and be back before dinner." 

Meria's adrenaline started pumping again. She ran over and hugged Dante in her excitement and smiled as he blushed, yet again.


End file.
